Mobius One
* *RVNZ-91 Raven |affiliation=*Earth Federation Space Forces **Londo Bell's 2nd Earth Fleet (U.C. 0093 - Formerly) **Londo Bell's 5th Lunarian Fleet (U.C. 0096 - Formerly) **Londo Bell's 16th Covert Operations Division (Currently) *118th Tactical Mobile Suit Interception Wing, Mobius Squadron |firstappearance=U.C. 0096 |image=MOBIUS.jpg}} 'Mobius One ' (Real name not yet disclosed), formerly known as Moebius Three, or the Stark Jegan Pilot is the main character in the story Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Sheltering Wings of the Protector. He is a veteran from the former Char Rebellion and has recently been promoted to command the 118th Tactical Mobile Suit Interception Wing, the Mobius Squadron. He is the (uncanonical) pilot of the during the events of the first episode. And later pilots the RVNZ-91 Raven and then the [[ReGM-89V Stark Jegan R/V Type "Ribbon"|ReGM-89V Stark Jegan R/V Type "Ribbon"]] during his service time at the . Personality Mobius One is a young pilot with a unique and vibrant personality. He has a strong, military background, and so, it enhanced his slightly steely overall image. Underneath that hardened emotional mask, however, lies a fragile, pessimistic, interior with his tendency to always chasing death. When he was still young, Mobius One's a pilot with severe paranoia issues. He suffers from PTSD and after war traumas in which he subsequently recovered from, after a couple of years. He is very potty-mouthed, salty, and prone to anger as well as having a tendency to question orders, although, he himself is actually pretty awkward as a person, with underdeveloped social skills with self-esteem issues that would continue to resurface every now and then. On another comical side, Mobius One has a slight taste for anime, as he proudly announces that he's an otaku to Nahel Argama's doctor, Futo Mononobe. He is also shown to be hating on vegetables, especially carrots, similar to the ace of Operation Stardust, Kou Uraki. Skills & Abilities As a veteran from the Char Rebellion, Mobius One has clearly displayed some skills, piloting Mobile Suits. He is a gifted marksman, and a sword fighter, preferring to keep his combats at either long, or short range. That said, he rarely uses a beam rifle, especially the Jegan-use, as they were meant for mid-range engagements. His eyes are also quite sharp, proven by his ability to detect the Unicorn during his first visit to Industrial 7 and even spotting the Sinanju multiple times on its approach before finally losing it. Mobius One, despite his violent and brash nature, is actually pretty smart when it comes to tactics and strategy, with him, usually calculating every viable choices and approach to subdue the enemy, like speed, distance, and even projectile speed and trajectory. Mobius One is implied to be a Newtype, as he could see flashes of things he can't actually see, like the NT-D activation sequence (which he also admitted that his head hurts whenever the Unicorn's psyco-frame activates), and, as shown in the third chapter, Mobius One could somehow read the movements of Kshatriya's funnels, experienced the same flashbacks of Marida's past like Banagher, and his brainwaves were also caught by the Unicorn's psyco-monitor. Appearance Mobius One has a short, unkempt, black hair with some bangs hovering above his forehead. He has two, chocolate brown eyes, and he's slightly tanned. He is very, very short. He stands at a midget height of about 155 to 159 Centimeters, and has a lean body. He is not muscular, nor too frail, he is also not too fat, or nor too slim. He has a very typical frame of your usual citizen. Mobius One's short stature and his violent personality makes him the highlight of the story as it progresses. History Early Life Mobius One was born on , on an unknown date, U.C. 0073, a few years just before the colony drop on U.C. 0079, which also marked of the . He was uniquely blessed with multiple racial blood, with his father being a Filipino, and his mother being Russian, he also has an older brother who was a few years older than him. After ( ), he and his brother were tragically orphaned, as both of their parents went KIA during the operation, with the rumor of a crashing directly into their . Soon after, the two brothers left for Pakistan, where they would spend the most of their lives in peace until . With the outbreak of the , Mobius One's brother left him to join the rebellion group known as to combat the corrupted as well as their special task force, called . There, another tragic event turned upon the still young Mobius One, with the confirmed death of his brother, as he was trying to buy time for his comrades to escape the Earth during the Battle of Kennedy's Space Center. Depressed, and believing that there's nothing left for him to live for, Mobius One applied himself to join the Federation's Piloting School at Rio de Janiro, Brazil at U.C. 0090. Life as Mobile Suit Pilot and Second Char Rebellion During his time at Brazil, Mobius One exhibited some interesting moves and maneuvers, which in turn, granted him the title as being the school's top scorer. Almost immediately after with , and to drop the asteroid unto Earth, Mobius One got himself instated to Earth Federation's special task force, the Londo Bell, where he would finally join the 118th Tactical Mobile Suit Interception Wing, the Moebius Team. There, he piloted an as a nugget to his team. As the fighting ensued, his squadron got destroyed by , while his Jegan was disabled by a . Current Events (Third Neo-Zeon Conflict and the Fight for Laplace's Box) Mobius One somehow survived the second Neo-Zeon contact and remained in service as a Mobile Suit Pilot for his old squad, which has been renamed to 118th Tactical Mobile Suit Interception Wing. Gaining the rank of Second Lieutenant by the events of , he gained the clearance to pilot the aboard his ship, Mother Harlot, a Clop-class cruiser of the 5th Lunarian Fleet. After receiving orders to intercept , Mobius One and his squad yet again got ravaged, this time, by a . Later, Mobius One would find himself waking up within the , after being rescued by a passing search party from said ship. Gallery Jeganhud.png|A view of Mobius One's cockpit while he was engaging the NZ-666 Jeganpurge.png|Mobius One purging his equipment Jeganattack.jpg| Mobius One charging with the Stark Jegan Jeganvs.png|The Jegan clashes with the Kshatriya Jeganpilot.jpg|Mobius One's presumed "demise" Trivia * His Service Number, as revealed in the third chapter, is 160297-37911-BM. That being said, and according to the Naval Numerical Designation code, the words "BM" are supposed to be his initials for his first and last names. The current format of the first six numbers and the next five set of digits are currently unknown. * He has a strong dislike towards vegetables, carrots, are in particular. * His family members, including him, have participated in nearly all major engagements of early Universal Century. His parents fought in both the One Year War and Operation Stardust, while his older brother took part in the Gryps Conflict (despite he went KIA during the early stages of said engagement), and Mobius One himself fought the Neo-Zeon forces during the Char Rebellion. * His callsign is based on Ace Combat's Mobius One. With both of them sharing some similarities. Their names and true identities are left ambiguous, they are supposed to be faceless characters, and the two are renowned aces.